List of Modern Family characters
The following is a list of characters from the American television sitcom Modern Family created by Christopher Lloyd and Steven Levitan, which premiered on ABC on September 23, 2009. It concerns three different but related families who often meet for cross-bonding and get-togethers. Main characters Dunphy *'Philip Humphrey "Phil" Dunphy' (Ty Burrell) is a Real Estate Agent. He is the husband of Claire and father of three children Haley, Alex and Luke. He has a childlike attitude and acts more like a friend than a parent to his son. *'Claire Melinda Dunphy (née Pritchett)' (Julie Bowen) is a former account manager at Starcrest Hotels and former housewife/stay-at-home mom and is now an employee at her father's closet company. She was wild and out of control as a teenager. She is the wife of Phil Dunphy and mother of three children Haley, Alex and Luke. *'Haley Gwendolyn Dunphy' (Sarah Hyland) is the eldest Dunphy child. She is a college student and also a fashion designer. She is known as the Dunphy kid who wants to be with friends and going out to parties rather than study. Claire is worried for Haley's safety because as a teenager Haley is like Claire. She soon goes off to college but then gets kicked out for underage drinking, arrest resisting and accidental assault of a police officer. She begins at another college and gets a job as a fashion designer. She has an on-off relationship with Dylan and is currently in a relationship with Jay and Gloria's male nanny, Andy Bailey. *'Alexandria Anastasia "Alex" Dunphy' (Ariel Winter) is the middle Dunphy child. She is Haley's polar opposite because she cares more about her studies than parties, friends and the social life. *'Lucas Philip "Luke" Dunphy' (Nolan Gould) is the youngest Dunphy child and only son. He is known to be a bit dumb and quite rambunctious. He is quite innocent and rarely fights with his sisters. He has not been interested in having a girlfriend until Season 5 where he seems to develop interest. Pritchett *'Jason Francis "Jay" Pritchett' (Ed O'Neill) is the wealthiest member of the group and the head of family. He is the owner of a closet company and has been in charge for many years. He has a huge house with a huge yard and a swimming pool. *'Gloria Marie Delgado-Pritchett (née Ramirez)' (Sofia Vergara) is the much younger Colombian wife of Jay. She is a housewife and was also a hairdresser and a taxi driver. She appears to be vociferous and takes her Colombian heritage seriously, unlike Manny. *'Manuel Alberto Javier Alejandro "Manny" Delgado' (Rico Rodriguez) is Gloria's son from her first marriage. He is mature and affable and takes rules seriously, but does not take his Colombian heritage seriously, unlike his mother. He is quite romantic and tries to get girls to love him. He is Luke's age and they attend school together, as well as p being seen to be good friends. *'Fulgencio Joseph "Joe" Pritchett' (Rebecca & Sierra Mark (S4), Pierce Wallace (S5-S6) and Jeremy Maguire (S7-present)) is the little boy of Jay and Gloria. He is born in "Party Crasher" and is a cute bubbly boy, but has been a bit violent. As of Season 7, he begins to talk more. *'Stella' (Brigitte S2-S3 and Beatrice S4-present) is the pet bulldog of the Pritchett family. Jay originally did not want to keep her, but now he loves her the most, but Gloria has big problems with her because the dog mostly chews on and destroys her things. Tucker-Pritchett *'Mitchell Vincent Pritchett' (Jesse Tyler Ferguson) is the lawyer of the group. He has been married to longtime-boyfriend Cameron Tucker since the Season 5 finale. The two are usually opposites which can cause disagreements, but deep down they love each other. Mitchell often has baggage with his father due to the former's homosexuality. *'Cameron Scott "Cam" Tucker' (Eric Stonestreet) is the one with many jobs and grew up with his family on a farm. *'Lillian Elizabeth "Lily" Tucker-Pritchett' (Ella & Jaden Hiller (S1-S2) and Aubrey Anderson-Emmons (S3-present)) is the adoptive daughter of Mitch and Cam from Vietnam. She is a baby at the beginning and in Season 6 is 6 or 7 years old. *'Larry' (Frosty (S4-present)) is the pet cat of the Tucker-Pritchett clan. Recurring characters Season 1 *'Dylan Marshall' (Reid Ewing): Haley's on-off boyfriend. He has dreams of being a musician and has no plans for college. He has also done other jobs including a cowboy, Disneyland Dapper Dan, limo driver and a t-shirt designer. Claire dislikes him while Phil likes him and wishes for the two (Him and Dylan) to be friends. *'Delia "DeDe" Pritchett (née Williams)' (Shelley Long): Jay's ex-wife and Claire and Mitchell's mother. She is usually a crazy and inappropriate lady and can make people annoyed. She formerly had a rivalry with Gloria over her marriage to Jay. She is also passive aggressive towards Cam about his weight and is often critical of Claire. *'Sal' (Elizabeth Banks): Mitchell and Cameron's party girl friend. She is jealous of Lily and the two have a rivalry because of the attention Lily gets. In Season 6, she has a son, Sammy. *'Franklin Bernard "Frank" Dunphy' (Fred Willard): Phil's father. He is a very cheerful man and has always been most of a buddy than a parent to his son and Phil has done this with Luke too. *'Javier Delgado' (Benjamin Bratt): Gloria's ex-husband and Manny's father. He is a very charming and handsome man who can be inappropriate at times. He has a wild and oft-parting nature and has an inability of staying on the right side of the law. Jay dislikes him while Manny always looks up to him, despite letting him down. Season 2 *'Barb Tucker' (Celia Weston): Cameron's mother; She first appears in "Mother Tucker" where she visits Cameron and Mitchell. While Cameron earnestly declares that his mother is wonderful, Mitchell is less sure because she has a habit of touching Mitchell inappropriately. When Mitchell finally tells Cameron about this, Barb happens to walk in on them and hears his complaints. Later, she apologizes to Mitchell. Unfortunately, she does this while he is in the bathtub. In "The Wedding, Part 1" and "The Wedding, Part 2", she attends her son's wedding to Mitchell and almost ends it with Merle, but Jay and Gloria manage to reconcile the two. *'Bethenny' (Artemis Pebdani): A friend of Claire's. In "Dance Dance Revelation", she helps Claire, Gloria, and other mothers organize Luke and Manny's middle school dance. In "Go Bullfrogs!", she is seen along with Holly and her friend at Holly's house when Claire comes to give Luke his retainer. In "Disneyland", it is revealed that she has a nephew, Ethan, whom Claire invites to go to Disneyland with the rest of the family because she wants her daughter Haley to fall for him. *'Sherman "Pepper" Saltzman' (Nathan Lane): A gay friend of Mitchell and Cameron. He is an eccentric, insensitive, dramatic, snobby and odd-mannered person. He works as a wedding planner and he dated Cameron before the show began. *'Longines' (Kevin Daniels): A gay friend of Mitch and Cam. *'Crispin' (Craig Zimmerman): A gay friend of Mitch and Cam. *'Walt Kleezak' (Philip Baker Hall): An old neighbor of the Dunphy family. Luke befriended him after he went to retrieve his baseball. Phil and Claire were initially not okay, but when they find out he used to be a fireman and doesn't hurt kids, they accept him and he becomes a family friend to the Dunphys, largely through his relationship with Luke. In "The Last Walt", it was revealed that Walt had died from a heart attack and he also had a daughter whom he was estranged from and that estrangement was unfixed. Season 3 *'Merle Tucker' (Barry Corbin): Cameron's father; Season 4 *'Brett' (Noah Weisberg): Crispin's boyfriend. He had appeared only twice; the first time in "Fulgencio" and the second time in ISpy. Season 5 *'Ronaldo' (Christian Barillas); Pepper's assistant and later boyfriend. Minor characters *'Robbie Sullivan' (Matt Dillon) Claire's old high school boyfriend who appears in "Princess Party" whom DeDe brings to the Dunphy house and then comers to Lily's party. *'Tad' (Greg Kinnear) A client of Phil's who appears in "Me? Jealous?" where he constantly hits on Claire which Phil is oblivious to, but then he gets jealous when Tad can make Claire laugh. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Modern Family